Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice
by cynical.life
Summary: The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and I was downright pissed. All my friends were back home, and here I was going to a boarding school in another country. How could they do this to me?
1. Prologue

**Beyblade **

Title  
Half The Sugar, Twice The Spice

Author  
cynical.lifeDisclaimer I own nothing. Sora Hamazaki belongs to

Summary  
The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and I was downright pissed. All my friends were back home, and here I was going to a boarding school in another country. How could they do this to me?

Note  
Ok, I'm re-posting this because of some issues I had with another authoress. I made myself change a detail in the story. I hope you're not too mad at me anymore! 

My apologies to BeatenByAnUglyStick. I'm sorry.

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

Profile

Name:  
Sora Hamasaki

Age  
15

Eyes  
Bright green

Hair  
Black with fiery red tips, styled like Yuna from Final Fantasy

Clothes  
Red sleeveless hoody over black tee shirt, baggy black 3/4 jeans with 2 chains hanging down the left side, black wristband on the right arm, stud bracelet on the other. she also has a small silver nose stud.

Personality  
She's often sarcastic and can be very stubborn at times. She's usually pretty calm but she's always ready to give a smart comment, very quick-witted. She doesn't really talk to strangers but she is always making jokes when she's with her friends. She has a bit of a problem with authorities. She doesn't care about rules too much and does things her own way. when she's angry, she gets cold distant, somewhat emotionless. She can even make people shiver with her ice-cold glares. If she gets too angry, she can get very violent. She also knows a lot about fist fighting and kickboxing.

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

/-.-/

Half The Sugar, Twice The Spice

/-.-/

_Prologue_

/-.-/

Hi. I am known as many things, such as 'pain in the ass', 'juvenile delinquent' and many more colorful words given to me by my loving classmates when I piss them off. But you can call me Sora Hamasaki, Trouble-Maker Extraordinaire.

Well, being a trouble-maker isn't always that extraordinary, as I have found out. My rare and unappreciated talent threw me in detention and got me suspended one too many times. Now, I've been expelled. Big fat surprise there. My third school expulsion in two years. I told you, it's a rare gift, to go through so many schools in such a limited amount of time. So many schools, so little time.

Those teachers at Riverdale High were too over-rated for my taste anyway. And yes, I know that old school sounds like it's straight out of an Archie comic, and trust me, sometimes I have my doubts. The 'Queen Bitch' was even some stinking rich spoiled brat named Veronica! She's probably the most important reason why I'm glad to be leaving that hellhole. She always made my life as terrible as she possibly could, consequentially she was always my target to try out new pranks. Hey, she asked for it.

So yeah. The Riverdale High board threw me out, so now I'm supposed to go and wait in the hall for my parents to come and pick me up like any other teen would do. Ha, but not any other teen has my parents. My dad is always away on some business trip, but I have some suspicions that he isn't doing any corporate 'business' like he lets on. I mean come ON, who in their right mind is the big cheese of a somewhat large lawyer firm and has to work late hours and only comes back at eleven o'clock, sometimes later? Puh-lease, as if I didn't see the way he and his secretary look at each other. It's discusting.

As for my mother, she has GOT to be blind. It's so friggin obvious, and she's stuck in denial. She spends her time telling me not to invent stories. That was two years ago, so I've stopped trying to tell her. What's the use? The woman takes more time putting on her make-up and making sure she looks absolutely perfect more than anything else. She'll put a clownesque amount of foundation just to go and pick up a few things at the supermarket. God forbid someone realizes that she's actually 54 instead of in her thirties.

You see, my parents and I are complete opposites. They are perfect, I am not. They WANT everything around them to be perfect too, I don't give a damn. They are always smiling and complimenting people, fishing for compliments in return, whereas I say what I think and if you don't like it then up yours. I'm not going to change to fit anyone's mood. And will NOT suck up to someone just because they have more authority than I do. I have a very big problem with authority, actually. I pisses me off to see that some people, mainly teachers and the like, think they can do anything to you just because you're a kid. They try to rule/ruin your life by putting up conforming rules and regulations. As if I'd let them do that to me.

Like I said before, my dad's a lawyer so I know the laws pretty well. I ALSO know ways around them. You see, that's exactly why teachers hate me; I hate rules, but I don't break them, I. . . bend them to my advantage. It's quite fun, actually. The teachers hate what I do, but since I haven't actually broken any rules, they can't punish me for it. It's hilarious.

But my last plan backfired on me. That's what got me expelled, and those evil teachers' faces were sadistic masks of joy when they found out they were done with me. That brings me to where I am now, sitting in the taxi while some guy drives me to Saint Catherine's Academy For Young Ladies. Yeah, ol' Saint Cat's. It's an all girl's boarding school, full of a bunch of snobby-ass rich bitches. Sounds like a blast, doesn't it? Yeah, I didn't think so either.

-/Flashback/-

We all sat around the dinner table for supper. When the plates were cleared, neither of my parents moved. That's strange, usually they both have something important to do and I'm stuck with doing the dishes. Well, it's someone else's turn tonight, I'm gone! I started to head upstairs to my room. My room is actually the attic, I furnished it with anything I wanted to make it more my style, it's actually really cool.

"Please sit down, sweety." Said my mother. Sweety? Ok, what does she want me to do this time?

"Honey, your father and I have-"

What's with all the pet names?

"My name is Sora." I interrupted. I hate it when people call me other things than Sora. I have a name, people!

"Don't talk back to your mother." Snapped my father. "Continue, honey."

"Sweety, this is your third expulsion in two years. Your father and I just don't know where to send you anymore! You've already been through all the schools in our district, so we have decided to send you to Saint Catherine's Academy For Young Ladies."

"So it's a private school this time?" I asked. I have already gone to a private school once. I drove those nuns up the wall. Good times.

"Yes, but this time, it's also an all-girls boarding school."

whoa, wait, hold on a second. It's all girls?

"What do you mean, all-girls?" I asked.

"I mean to say that only girls go to-"

"I know what it means! But why are you sending me to one?"

The man who calls himself my father sighed.

"We just don't know what to do with you anymore."

"THEN HOW COME YOU JUST DIDN'T WARN ME WHEN I WAS STILL AT RIVERDALE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"You mean to say that you would have acted better if we'd have warned you?" said my mother.

No shit sherlock.

"Well, D'UH! Of COURSE I would have acted somewhat better if I'd have known you'd rip me away from everything I love and shove into some JAIL CELL WITH RICH SNOBBY BITCHES!"

Before my parents had the time to react, I had stomped out of the kitchen and slammed the door to my room. How could they do this to me?

-/End of Flashback/-

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**Alrighty then, this was an idea that I've had in the back of my head for awhile and finally got my lazy but to type it up. Please tell me what you think! I'll try and update the next chapter if lots of people like it, but if no one does, then I mean what's the use of working on something that no one likes?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beyblade **

**Title  
**Half The Sugar, Twice The Spice

**Author**  
cynical.life

**Disclaimer**  
I own nothing. Sora Hamazaki belongs to someone else.

**Summary**  
The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and I was downright pissed. All my friends were back home, and here I was going to a boarding school in another country. How could they do this to me?

**To My Reviewers**  
A special thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy that you liked it! I really wasn't sure about posting this at first, but your reviews encouraged me to continue.

I hope I can keep up with your standards of how Sora should be and what kind of things she should do. If ever you don't like something, please post it in a review asap so I can change it or modify futur chapters to make it funner for you guys!

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice**

/-.-/

Chapter 1

Saint Somebody's Academy for Something or other

/-.-/

The plane ride was long, it felt like an eternity but it was really only 3 hours. Usually I'm fine with long rides, but this time was different. Not only was the destination my doom, but I was stuck next to some sleeping old fat guy who's snoring could wake the dead. To top it off, my discman had run out of batteries awhile ago and the only spares were in my suitcase. Now I'm stuck watching some sappy chick flick. Way to go, Einstein. Rocket science at work.

I don't know how it happened, but I fell asleep during the ride, waking up when I felt the plane start to land. The movie was long finished and I was willing to bet my money that that blond chick ended up getting the guy. I mean hey, that's what happens all the time. It's pretty well the same thing in horror movies, but at least you get to see some blood and gore instead of horny teenagers making out. Maybe hormones are what make a film a blockbuster. One of the many mysteries of life. Kind of like the fact that Wile E. Coyote from Bugs Bunny has all of this money to buy himself all his ACME crap that doesn't work anyway, so why doesn't he just buy himself some food from the closest supermarket or something? I mean hello people, prepared chicken in the frozen foods section isn't that hard to find!

I waited from everyone to pass, then went on my way out the plane and into the baggage place to pick up my stuff. I hauled my suitcase onto one of those rolling trolley things and another unanswered question of life's mysteries popped into my mind; How is it that we put man on the moon before we figured out it would be a good idea to put wheels on luggage? And how come mine doesn't have any wheels? Damn it!

I let myself ponder about that for a bit while I dragged my baggage outside and tried to find a taxi. That brings me to where I am now; sitting in the backseat of a very yellow car, staring outside while trying to block out the annoying sounds that the cab driver insisted on listening to. God I wished my batteries weren't dead.

Okay, that dude's music was seriously starting to get on my nerves. I tried to block it out by staring out the window. No such luck with that. The sun was shinning through the multi colored leaves and I was downright pissed. All my friends were back home, and here I was going to a boarding school in another country. How could they do this to me?

I know my parents were mad at me for getting myself expelled, that's probably why they sent me here. To show me that they have more power over me then I want them to. Chya right. As if. They probably haven't ever even SEEN the school. They probably just took the first brochure they saw and decided to ship me off. Way to go, mom and dad. A+ for parenting skills.

"Um, hexcoose mee, meess?"

I groaned.

"Huh?" I said groggily. When the hell had I fallen asleep?

"Vee haff arrived."

"What?"

"Vee haff arrived"

I looked through the car window. Outside, there were two huge ivy-infested brick walls. In front were two iron gates with a big brass lock. Security cameras were on each side of said gate.

What the.

Isn't this just a girl's school owned by nuns?

Then why is this place guarded like Fort Knox?

I got my suitcase from the trunk of the car and slung my bag over my shoulder. I paid the cab driver man and he sped off down the street. That's right, little man. Leave. And take your shitty music with you.

I put my attention to the huge building in front of me. I'll never admit it to anyone, but this building was kind of giving me the creeps. It was a huge, and when I say huge I mean a two-football-fields-wide, six- or seven-stories- high, motherload-of-hugeness kind of huge. Vines were growing up the walls of this building that seemed to have been around since dinosaurs were walking around, and I'm willing to bet that the nuns are just as old. Hey, is that a. . .cellar door I see? Maybe it leads to a secret dungeon where they torture unruly students. . .

Yeah right. If someone were to break a rule, the nuns would probably just shove their cross in your face and be all "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU". Maybe they'll even try to perform an exorcism. I laughed at the idea of them trying to exorcise me. There isn't enough holy water in the world to 'purify' _this_ soul.

I shook my head and focused at the task at hand; getting in to my new school. I let my bags fall onto the ground as I inspected the gate.

Locked.

Damn it!

Well, this is very ironic. A girl like me, who hates churches and schools, has to break into one. This will get interesting.

I tried to climb the wall, using the vines as leverage. Well that was a stupid idea. Now all that brought me was a somewhat nasty fall. I slowly got up, rubbing my sore tailbone.

Ow. . .

Well, I feel incredibly stupid now. I haven't even walked into the school grounds and already I'm making a fool of myself. Great start there, Sora, really great. At least no one is here to see.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?"

I looked up to see a very strict-looking woman glaring at me from the other side of the gate. Her lips were a thin line, a look of disapproval written all over her face. I don't know why that nun is pissed at me, she should direct her anger at the person who made her wear that dress and weird thing she has on her head.

"Yeah, my name's Sora Hamazaki and I've been transferred here."

"Yes, I've been told about you." She said in her I'm-so-much-better-than-you tone.

If you were told about me than why the hell are you asking who I am? I don't even know your name but I'm getting the feeling that things won't be all fine and dandy between the two of us.

We stood there, her on her side of the gate, me on the other. Hey lady, how about you open the door now and let me in?

Wait, is she-? HEY GET BACK HERE! I gripped the metal bars and gave a quick shake.

"Miss, I mean, umm. . . s-sister. . . HEY! COME BACK!"

She didn't turn.

"Um. . .please?"

"Use your keycard." She said without looking back.

My what? Keycard? I frowned, then realization poked its little head out and I started rummaging through my knapsack, looking for something my mother had given me before I left. And yes, I came all the way from home, took a plane and rode in a taxi all by myself. Dad was out on another one of his "business" trips and mom just COULDN'T miss her week at the spa with her best friend Josephine. It had been planned for awhile now, you know.

"Ha! I found you!" I yelled at a piece of plastic that basically looked like a credit card with the school logo and crap on the front instead of a Visa sign.

Now to find the box to slide the key in.

I felt along the wall near the gate and finally saw a little box. It sort of looked like an intercom, but it had a little yellow light and a slit on the side of it. I'm guessing to slit was for slidding the card through, so that's what I did. The little yellow light started flashing red. Uh oh, that can't be good. I flipped the card and slid it another way, this time a little slower. The light stopped falshing and became green.

"Welcome to Saint Catherine's Academy For Young Ladies. Please proceed through the gates."

Wow, a talking box. Note to self; stay away from talking box. That voice is a little too friendly for my taste.

The gates opened.

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**That's all for the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**Please review. The more reviews, the sooner the update!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Beyblade**

**Title  
**Half the Sugar, Twice The Spice

**Author**  
cynical.life

**Disclaimer **  
I own nothing. Sora Hamazaki belongs to someone else.

**Summary **  
The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and I was downright pissed. All my friends were back home, and here I was going to a boarding school in another country. How could they do this to me?

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice**

/-.-/

Chapter 2  
What Do You Mean, SCHOOL HASN'T STARTED YET?

/-.-/

I slid my card through the box thing and the gates opened. Wow, so nuns DO know what technology is . . . what a miracle.

No pun intended.

I looked at the huge area in front of me. From the outside, I could only see the silhouette of a very large building, which was even bigger than I had thought. From here, I could see a huge grass terrain with paths winding in different directions, but they all led up to a same point; joining at a fountain in the middle of the yard.

But no people. That's strange . . . meh, I just shrugged it off.

Vines snaked over almost everything; the walls of the school, its pillars, then base of the fountain, everything. Don't tell anyone, but I think this school looks pretty cool, well, you know, being run by nuns and all . . .

But, if this is a religious place, then where's the . . . never mind, the church is by the other side of the yard. The holy place has been marked. Now to get as far away from it as possible. I've never really cared much about religion, but it disgusts me to no end to see all the money that gets put into these places. I bet you could feed a small starving country with all the cash poured into these places.

Anyhoo, I continued looking around.

"Can I help you?" said a voice from behind, scaring the living snot out of me. I turned to see another nun, this one looking somewhat nicer than that old fossil from before.

"Um, yeah, . . . . This is Saint Catherine's Academy, right?" I asked, reading the name off of a piece of paper my mother had given me before I left that had directions and everything on it.

"Yes, it is indeed. Might I ask as to why you are here?"

Rocket science at work here.

"Are you here as a student?"

No, I'm just here because I just looooooooove school _that_ much.

"Um . . . yes?" I said hesitantly. Was this a trick question or something?

"But courses only start next week."

Hahaha good one. No wait, she's not joking . . . COURSES ONLY START NEXT WEEK?

What the heck am I supposed to do until then? I sure as hell can't go home and fly back here!

"You are welcome to stay here if you wish," said the nun, as if she read my mind. Whoa . . . that's waaay too creepy for my taste. But I can't go back home so I guess I should stay here . . .

"Really?" I asked. I do NOT want to go home. The one good point of a boarding school is that you sleep AT the school. And since I don't particularly get along with my parentals, might as well stay.

She smiled kindly at me. "Of course."

I don't know why, but there's just something about this nun that creeps me OUT! First there's the mind-reading thing, now there's the evil "I'll-show-you-the-light-of-god-and-convert-you-even-though-we-both-know-you're-happy-as-you-are" smile. Oh, I really don't like this one. She's evil. I can smell it.

"I am Sister Lillian. What did you say your name was?"

I didn't say my name, you amnesiac. You amnesiac? What kind of insult it that? Wow, I must be getting rusty. Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I'm a bitch. Deal.

"Uh, I'm Sora Hamasaki."

"Well miss Hamasaki, there is a sheet pinned up in the Great Hall's message board. It says which dorm you will be in and who will be your roommates."

"Uh, where . . ." I said hesitantly, but she had already drifted out of sight. "is the great Hall. Some help _you_ were." I sighed. How nice she was, to leave someone she knew to be completely new all alone to fend for herself . . .not like I even liked her company in the first place, but I needed her to show me around this goddamn maze. Damnit!

Half an hour later, I still haven't found any success, but I don't care about that now. I need to find a place to put this stupid suitcase down!

Find the Great Hall – Mission Failed.

Keep walking . . . keep walking, hey, didn't I pass this corner five times already? Arg! I hate being lost . . . alright. Mission Find Great Hall aborted! Abort! Let's try and find a new destination now. Hmm, I think the headmistress would know what I should do and where to go . . . I'll try and see if I can find her desk. Chances are that she's on the ground floor of the oldest-looking building. I've just eliminated three buildings and four floors in one shot! Alright! Now to find the specific room . . . my guess is that it's looking over the nicest part of the schoolyard. I looked out the window and tried to find said place. Somewhat harder than I thought. Grr. Stupid, stupid school.

"Can I help you?" said a voice from behind. I think my heart skipped five beats after I had to shove it back down to my chest. Why is it impossible to hear anyone sneak up on you?

"Um, yeah. Could you please tell me where the head office is?"

"Yes, it's that last room at the end of the hall on your right."

Wow. So close and yet so far?

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my suitcase and hauling it towards the designated door.

I stood in front of the huge mahogany door for a second, trying to catch my breath. I didn't know I was so out of shape! But then again, dragging around my three tons of luggage didn't help much either.

I knocked on the door.

. . . No answer.

Maybe she didn't hear me. I knocked again, this time a little louder. And again . . . And again. And- GAAH WHY WON'T THE WOMAN ANSWER THE FRIGGIN' DOOR?

"The door is always open!" said a voice from inside.

No it isn't. It was closed, you know, closed as in NOT open?

Slightly embarrassed, I opened the door. I half-expected someone sitting in a large revolving chair, their face hidden by the shadows. Possibly stroking a cat. Imagine my surprise when I saw an overly lighted room with a smiley nun. I think I would have preferred to stick with the creepy guy and his cat from my mental image.

I walked into the room. Usually, when you think nun's office, you think hardly to no furnishing. Chya right, not here. This woman had her own library right here, a MAHOGANY desk, a HUGE comfy spinning office chair and a nice goofy sofa thing facing it.

"Um . . . " I said hesitantly, looking around this vast room. Where was she?

"Over here, dear!" said a fluttery voice from behind a large stack of books. I slowly approached the talking book stack and looked over it. There on the ground, was a very old-looking woman, who had glasses as thick as the bottom of a bottle that magnified her kind-looking blue eyes. My friend back home would have squealed; the girl is completely obsessing over anime characters, and this woman looked like an honest to god (no pun intended) chibi. Small frame, huge eyes. Once she saw me, she gave a smile. But not one of those "let's-be-polite-and-smile-at-the-freak" type of smile, not an "I'm-going-to-eat-you" creepy smile, but an honest, warm, welcoming smile. Wow, I haven't had on of those since . . . well, I don't really know.

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I went straight to the point.

"My name is Sora Hamasaki and I'm new here. I'm supposed to start school for this semester and see how things go from there."

"Oh my, you're early." She said, her smile faltering a decimal.

"Early?"

"Why, yes. Classes only start next week.."

Ah shit.

"How about I show you to where you'll be staying?" she continued. I didn't really have a chance to reply. I grabbed my bags and started to follow her Head Nun-iness to where the dorms where.

Then it dawned on me. I nearly passed out right then and there in front of her. I was in a SCHOOL. With NUNS. ALONE. For a full WEEK.

I hate my life.

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**And so finishes the second chapter of HSTS. Hope you liked it! I wrote it in writers' block, so I hope it turned out to your liking. Or somewhere close :sweatdrop: **

**I know the guys haven't appeared yet, but like the title says; School didn't start yet! Oh, hey wait a sec; she's going to an ALL GIRLS school. What will happen? **

**Need reviews for inspiration! You guys are my muse!**


	4. Chapter 3

Beyblade 

**Title**

Half the Sugar, Twice The Spice

Author 

cynical.life

Disclaimer I own nothing. Sora Hamazaki belongs to someone else. Summary 

The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and I was downright pissed. All my friends were back home, and here I was going to a boarding school in another country. How could they do this to me?

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice**

/-.-/

_Chapter 3  
Convent Sweet Convent?_

/-.-/

I followed the nun blindly. She led me outside of the main building, pointing things out as we passed.

"This building here on your left has the main rooms. In it you will find the cafeteria, the auditorium and the indoor gymnasiums." She said, pointing to a square block that was covered in vines. She continued on, pointing to a second and third building that looked exactly the same as the first. Indoor gyms? Oh crap. I am _so_ going to get lost here. Why oh why must I have been cursed with a sense of direction worse than a shit-faced drunkard?

"The building you were in before in the one where all the classes are held. You must walk to each class.-" Nuuu! Not exercise! "-A map of the building will be given to you at the beginning of term," WHAT! No WAY this place can be THAT big. But then again. . . "-but considering you are already here and are new to this environment, I'll try to print you up a copy as soon as I can." she said with a large toothy smile. Wow, this one sure did take her happy pills this morning.

"Thank you very much." I said with a slight bow. Bows showed respect where I come from. Yes, I originate from a little over-populated island called Japan. Where do you think the name Hamasaki comes from? Psh, honestly.

"Oh, you're very welcome, dear. Please, follow me and I'll show you to your dorm."

No thank you. I don't feel like following you. I'd much prefer getting lost in this maze and slowly die without anyone ever being able to find me.

D'uh.

So I did. I dragged my huge suitcase and bags and followed her until we were in front of another large, red brick building covered in vines. Next to the door that the head nun held open for me was a gold plaque where the words "Saint Catherine's Academy For Young Ladies- Dormitories". We walked through the doors. What's the first thing I see when I walk into the building? A huge, enlarged, framed version of the names. Of all the top girls that have ever achieved like 150 on every single exam ever possible to take since kindergaden. Well, this is a fine way to start off the semester. Walk into a building, get lost, encounter a nun, get the really long 'shortened' tour, end up in the dormitory hall and get faced with a set of how many people are better than you could ever be. I can't wait to prove myself by work hard to make my parents proud of me! Yippee!

I'm sarcastic here, for all you slow ones.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Sora Hamasaki, ma'am." I said, snapping out of my daze.

"As you can see here, there's a paper on the bulletin board assigning you to a room. Find your name and go put your things in your room. Supper is at six, you are free to do as you please until then. Oh and before I forget, I don't believe you have a uniform yet-"

I felt my mouth drop a little. Wait-hold on a second. No one said anything about a UNIFORM! Me? in a skirt? As in not pants? Oh no. Oh nonononononono.

"- but it should be coming in soon, so either today or tomorrow we will give you your uniform, your books and a standard rule manual. You can wear your normal clothe until school term begins. And please make yourself at home." She finished with a smile.

"Thank you." I said, pulling another bow as she left.

My face wore a happy expression and yet the only thing passing through my head was. . .

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Repeatedly.

How was I expected to make a CONVENT feel like HOME? ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! At on top of it all, I'm going to have to put up wearing a uniform. A U-N-I-F-O-R-M. That thing that squeezes every single drop of non-conformity, originality and self-expression out of a teenager's short little life. Everything I stand against. I'm a teen here, people! Let me be my own person! NUU!

Well I won't let them turn ME into a clone, no sir.

Just you wait and see.

I'm seriously starting to wish that I was still stuck back home with my parents. At least I could do anything I wanted there without anyone caring. Now, I feel watched. Stalked. Observed. Like a rat in a cage. Like a specimen under a microscope. Twenty-four hour surveillance. Just waiting for me to screw up somehow.

And that security camera up there in the corner isn't helping!

There's always the additional factor that this place is full of nuns. Seeing those abnormally smiley people walking around, all dressed in the same long, grey, boring dresses just makes me feel. . . awkward?

Yes, I, Sora Hamasaki, feel awkward. Jeez, I think I'm nunophobic. But I suppose I'll just have to adapt. . . adapt my surroundings to my tastes anyway. This place is a little too peaceful, it needs a little havock. Ha, this should get interesting.

I checked the bulletin board for my name. "H" section. . . ok, found that. Now to find my name. Shouldn't be that hard since it starts with H-A. . . found it.

Room 313.

I grunted as I slung my bag over my shoulder and dragged my suitcase up the stairs. I had to get to the third floor. (there are 100 rooms per floor, so the ground floor has rooms 1 to 99, floor 1 has rooms 100 to 199, floor 2 has rooms 200 to 299, and so on until floor 4. There are bathrooms and showers on only the fifth floor, which is retarded since if there's a water leak, it can only go down, but whatever)

Clunk.

Clunk clunk clunk.

I'm actually glad now that my suitcase didn't have wheels; they probably would have broken off by now with all the banging around I'm doing now anyway.

I finally got to the third floor. Jeez, I'm out of shape. It felt like I had just ran a 10k instead of up a few flights of stairs. Damn. I think I'm going to blame it on my luggage. Stupid luggage dragging me down! I glared at my stuff. You evil, evil suitcase. . . you evil, evil bag.

Ok, I feel stupid now. I'm borderline hyper-ventilating because of a few stairs and I'm glaring at an inanimate object.

Wow, that's sad.

Anyway, now all that's left to do is find the room I'm supposed to be in. That shouldn't be too hard.

301. . . 303. . . . . . . 309. . . . . 313.

I tried the handle. Locked. What the hell? LET ME IN YOU STUPID ROOM!

I did the first thing that came to mind.

I kicked the door.

OW! MOTHER F-----ER MY FOOT!

I started hopping around on one foot, holding my other foot in my hand while letting some very colorful words slip out.

Once the pain in my foot had subsided, I started glaring at the doorknob.

WHY ARE ALL INANIMATE OBJECTS AGAINST ME TODAY?

Stupid door, what have I ever done to you? Let me in!

Please?

AAARG!

I let my head fall against the door in despair, but the back of meh cranium hit something pointy. Yet again, I was being attacked by an inanimate object. So yet again, I turned to glare at said evil thing. It was a little black box on the frame of the door with a slot down one side. A flash of genius went through my now dented mind as I grasped the keycard in the slot. I crossed my fingers and opened one eye to see if it had worked.

The light turned green.

"YES!"

I bounced into the room, dragging my stuff with and slamming the door shut after me. I looked around. The room was obviously meant for only one person. There was a single bed in a corner, right under a window, completely empty except for a pile of folded sheets in the center. There was a small nightstand next to the bed and at the foot of the bed was a chest with the school logo on the top.

There was also a desk and chair at the other end of the room. Behind the door I had came in was a small closet.

Well this is. . . . . . . quaint. . .

I threw my suitcase and bags on the bare bed and looked around, taking in my new surroundings. I smiled to myself and opened my band-logo-covered suitcase. I looked at its contents and smiled to myself.

"Well, she did say to make myself at home," I said with a grin, looking around the bare walls of my soon-to-be room.

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**Alright, so that's it for chapter 3. I still don't really know where I'm going to go with this story so far, but I really wanted to update another chapter for you guys. Think of it as an early Christmas present :D**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**But here's the thing; I'm going to be away for the holidays and uberly busy in january, so the absolute EARLIEST I'd be able to actually strttyping a new chapter would be in early February. I'm really sorry, but my schedule is somewhat whacked this year. Please bare with me!**


	5. Chapter 4

Beyblade 

**Title**

Half the Sugar, Twice The Spice

Author 

cynical.life

Disclaimer I own nothing. Sora Hamazaki belongs to someone else. Summary 

The birds were singing, the sun was shinning and I was downright pissed. All my friends were back home, and here I was going to a boarding school in another country. How could they do this to me?

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

I threw my suitcase and bags on the bare bed and looked around, taking in my new surroundings. I smiled to myself and opened my band-logo-covered suitcase. I looked at its contents and smiled to myself.

"Well, she did say to make myself at home," I said with a grin, looking around the bare walls of my soon-to-be room.

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**Half the Sugar, Twice the Spice**

/-.-/

Chapter 4 

My Very Own Quest For A Meal?

/-.-/

I rubbed off a little sweat from my forehead. Wow, doing a room makeover takes a lot more effort than I thought! But it _definetly_ felt more comfortable now.

I had tacked pictures of all my friends from back home on one wall, posters on another. I shoved my jacket and shoes into the closet and crammed clothes into the chest. Needless to say that I didn't care much about my books, so I plopped them inside the desk drawers. I'd look for them when I needed to. And on top of the desk, I delicately placed my precious laptop computer. And no, my parents did NOT buy it for me. I worked hard, dealt with annoying customers all summer and saved up my allowance to buy it. Best purchase I ever made!

I let myself fall on my bed and sighed. I started staring at the cracks in the ceiling. God, I'm so bored now! I looked at my watch; it was now 4 o'clock. Joy, another two hours till supper.

I decided to hook up my mp3 into my computer to listen to music as I checked in. Might as well check out the school's site.

Whoa. . . Check out the layout of this place! It's friggin' HUGE!

Okay, let's zoom out to see a little off-campus here. . . There's an actual city 20 minutes from here? YES!

Life is goooooooood. . .

Oh wait, I'm probably not going to be allowed off premises and the nuns'll give me a curfew of, like. . . lights out at 7 pm. Security is everywhere!

Happy bubble deflating.

Just as I was about to start banging my head on the keyboard, a voice coming from apparently nowhere calls out, saying "Supper will be ready in 15 minutes. Please present yourself in the Main Hall."

Yes, food! I turned off my music, logged off and ran downstairs.

/-/-/

Great, I'm now officially lost. I knew I should have that map with me! But noooooo, I have to be little miss I-don't-need-a-map-since-I-already-know-where-everything-is-in-this-gigantic-campus!

I groaned. I'm so hungry. . .

Wait-is that. . . YES IT IS! THE SIGN SAYING "Main Hall, This Way"!

Thank God, or I mean, er. . . yeah.

Thank you nuns who are smart enough to think of putting up signs for people who aren't as smart! I sprinted to the Hall where I was able to smell the best aromas of food ever.

/-/-/

A couple of days passed. I've found out that it wasn't that bad here. The beds were comfy, the food was good and I didn't have a roomate.

The head nun had given me my uniform this morning. As for the rule book, or should I say the "Manual of Righteous and Disciplinary Self-Conduct", I was given that at supper the first night.

That brings me to where I am now; lying on my bed, flipping through the pages of that goddamn novel (it's THAT big). I glared at the evil uniform hanging on my doorknob. Here's a brief description of it; white knee-high socks, a grey pleated skirt that finishes just above the knee, a white blouse under a navy-colored blazer with the school crest on the right chest pocket. Worst of all, we had a friggin yellow-and-navy-striped tie that we had to wear. At. _All_. Times.

Damn. . .

This is_ so _not going to be comfortable.

School started in two days. And yes, I've seen some of the girls already. Most people started arriving yesterday and today. Everyone is interested in finding their friends, telling each other about their summer, their family vacation, their summer jobs and how fantastic they were, the fling that they had with some 'hottie'. Fun, fun, fun.

Cheh, as if.

Bore me to death, why don't you.

I'm sure that their 'exciting family vacation' was more of a two-day-long camping trip filled with mosquitos and other annoying critters, their 'fabulous summer jobs' were being a cashier at Lawn Mowers Depot or something and oh yeah, that 'fling' that they say they had? Yeah, that's just and invention someone had that started when she mistook a guy checking her out when they were actually looking at her friend.

Okay, I'm sorry. I'm being mean and ornery. And I shouldn't put it all out on people who've never even glanced my way.

But I deserve a good summer too, right?

My summer was entirely filled with my mother trying to buy me frilly dresses and drag me along with her to her friends dinners where she'd talk about me as if I were her pet or something. Then after that, Azrael, my golden retriever, got hit by a car. To top it all off, I walk in on my dad messing around with his secretary!

Boy did I have a great vacation. Hypocrisy, depression _and_ the desire to spoon my eyes out all rolled into two months!

I sighed. Again, sorry for being mean. It's just that it's 3 am, I'm tired and my room neighbour decided to have a party and the music doesn't seem like it'll get turned off any time soon. And it's not even good music!

I will find out who owns that room and I shall prank them. . . badly. . .

Okay, so maybe I won't. But revenge against those sleep-interrupters sure is a _very_ tempting thought.

I continued flipping through the rule book until I found the section I was looking for; uniforms and dress codes.

Hey, school started tomorrow. I have to look my best for my first day.

/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/-.-/

**Note;**

I'd like to apologize to everyone for breaking my promise. I told you all that I'd start writing again once my June exams were finished with because if I didn't study my rear end off, I'd be in serious trouble (well, I passed everything and I don't have to do any re-writes. Yes!) So therefore I've got some good news, but also some bad news. Good news first; I'm going to post either Watch Me Fall or Half The Sugar Twice The Spice faster than I've been doing. Bad news; the other story will be put on hiatus for a bit. I'm doing it this way for you guys, so please don't hate me too much. Look, my logic is this; it takes me a really long time to update a single chapter of either of my stories. Therefore, to quicken everything up a little, I'll devote all of my attention to one story so the updates should go twice as fast. I'm not sure which story I'll put on hiatus, so your vote might help support the story you want to see more of. Your vote really counts!


End file.
